The Return of a Kwami
by JumpyBunny22
Summary: What if Plagg didn't give the book of super heroes to Adrian but the Peacock Miraculous. Would Questions be answered? Would the new Kwami save a hero's life? Rated T for later battle scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction on my profile. I had a lot of fun writing this Chapter but for some reason Chloe and Plagg were hard to write. Chloe is mean and is a jerk to almost every one but she does care for Adrian in a weird way. And then Plagg is lazy and doesn't really care about anything but cheese but I know if something came up he would take things seriously. But making them change their attitude a bit was hard and then they had switch back!**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug in anyway.**

 **Now let's commence the story!**

Chapter 1: A forced return

"He hides stuff behind the painting of mom?" Adrien gives a confused look at plagg before running to the painting.

"Ooo I love dirty secrets!" the cat Kwami chuckled to himself before flying off to meet him. Adrien drops his fencing bag on the floor and opens the painting, like you would with a door, the cat Kwami encouraging him to go further. His fingers were inches from the keypad before pulling them away.

"I can't do it my dad wouldn't like me going through his stuff and besides I don't even know the code and my fencing class is about to start!" Adrian babbled.

"Your such a party pooper!" Plagg sighed and phased through the safe.

"Plagg no!" Adrian said in a harsh whisper.

"My my what's in here, a book on Tibet a old hotel recite…" suddenly plagg was quiet which was very rare when he was alone with Adrian.

"Plagg?" Adrian opened the safe and found Plagg holding a peacock feather brooch. "What is that?"

"The long lost peacock miraculous"

Adrian didn't know what to say. Another miraculous he had thought their were only the ladybug and cat miraculous.

Footsteps sounded in the hall causing Adrian to snap back to reality. Quickly he grabbed Plagg, who was still holding the brooch and stuffed him into his fencing bag. He shut the safe and moved the painting back into place seconds before Nathalie walked in holding a tablet and on the phone. She tapped her watch indicating that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry up. Trying to act casually, which was very hard for he was having a mental break down in his head, Adrian ran out of the house and rushed to school. Once out of range of the house's sight Plagg stuck his head out of the bag so he could talk to Adrian better.

"I can't believe it after all this time it was hidden in your house!" The black Kwami mind raced. "I wonder what else he is hiding from you!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he used to live in America, that is how little I know about him". Adrian sighed he wanted to get closer to his father and hang out with him and be himself but always pushed him away with no signs of love.

Before Adrian could ask more about the peacock brooch he ran right into Marinette who,like him, was rushing to get to school on time. When Adrian opened his eyes he saw Marinette was staring at him with a bright red face.

"I-i am s-o s-s-sorry" Marinette stuttered

Adrian helped her up.

"no I am sorry I should have been watching where I was going" Marinette sighed and just stared at him, even with slightly messed up hair he was perfect. Realizing how much she was staring her face flushed even more. Causing her to look down at the sidewalk. Laying on the ground with some of Adrian's school work was a peacock feather brooch. Seeing Marinette stare at the brooch made Adrian act with haste to pick it up. But before he could he heard a hiss from his bag.

"Did I just hear a cat?" Marinette asked while looking around.

"Ye-ah there is one in the alley over there" Adrian pointed to the alley way a little bit further down the street. While she was busy looking for the cat Plagg zoomed out of the bag and grabbed the miraculous. When Marinette turned back around Adrian was picking up the rest of his stuff.

"I-I-I better g-go class I-is abou-t to start s-soon" Marinette quickly started running from her crush and Adrian followed after a little bit.

"That was close" Plagg said after a minute.

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked, very confused.

"Touching the miraculous causes the Kwami to be released and I don't think that would be the right way to start talking to Marinette" Plagg explained.

"Speaking of Marinette why does she always stutter around me?" Adrian asked as he raced around the street corner almost knocking over two people.

"I don't know honestly the only thing I think about is my lovely camembear" the Kwami sighed at the thought of the creamy cheese

"I know" Adrian muttered as he approached the front of the school. To his disappointment all the students were already in the school.

"Crap" Adrian thought as he literally flew up the stairs and through the entrance. Dashing through the halls he made a hard right and slid into the classroom right as the bell rang.

"Adrian please take your seat" the teacher said with a sigh this was not his first close call.

Adrian determined not to make a bigger seen hurried over to his seat and Nino whispered to him "dude what held you up?"

Adrian gave a nervous laugh "father held me up" which was not exactly untrue.

It was hard to concentrate on the lesson Adrian's mind kept wandering to why his father had the miraculous and how long it had been missing. Then his mind would wander to what the Kwami would look like. Would he/she look green or blue would it have a large tail or would it be small. Then he thought maybe this Kwami is nicer than Plagg. Adrian couldn't wait to meet it. Before he knew it class was over him and Nino nudged him.

"Dude what is with you, you barely took any notes and you had a look on your face like you were thinking about a crush"

At the word crush Marinette let out a ep sound and dropped her open pencil case causing pencils to fly every where. Adrian went to go help her but Chloe came up in front of him. "Adriakinz what do you think of my new shirt" her shirt was black with two thin white lines at the top.

"Looks great Chloe" Adrian said and brushed her aside to help Marinette pick up the fallen pencils. When bending over his shirt lifted a bit revealing a large bruise on his back.

"Adrian!" She nearly screeched "your handsome back what did you do? Did that trash hurt you with her clumsiness!?"

Adrian stiffened and Marinette sat up hitting her head on the table her face flushed.

"What! I-i…" Her face reddened.

Adrian, thinking fast, said "no when getting out bed my blanket caught my legs and I landed pretty hard on my back". The real reason was when fighting an akuma he had protected his lady from a pretty nasty blow from a baseball bat.

"Also please stop calling Marinette trash it is not the right word to describe her"

"Well what would you call her?" Chloe challenged him

"Talented, smart, kind, bubbly that's just to name a few and trash is definitely not one of them" Adrian counted of some of the pros in her personality. Marinette's face was beet red and it looked like at an second she was going to faint. Chloe just flipped her golden hair and huffed.

"You are just too nice to admit that she too clumsy for her own good." With that she pranced over to Sabrina who was waiting at the door for her. Alya looked like she was going to punch her in the face.

"Don't listen to her girl she is nothing but jealous."

But it seemed like that the poor girl didn't hear her and she sighed when she thought about how Adrian stood up for her.

"I think you broke her" Alya commented

"Wait what how all I did was compliment her!" Adrian waved his hand in front of her face her expression didn't change.

"Marinette your hair's on fire" Nino said

No reaction

Alya rolled her eyes, how dense was Adrian? She still couldn't believe he didn't know that she had the biggest crush on him.

"You boys go outside, I will wake Marinette up from her trance and we will meet you there" Alya made a shooing motion with her hand and the two boys collected the rest of their stuff and headed to the front entrance.

"Do you really think that of Marinette?" Nino asked his clueless friend

"Of course she is a sweet girl though I think I intimidate her. When ever I am around she gets so flustered and can barely get a sentence out without stuttering"

Nino burst out laughing and almost fell over. Adrian frowned and tilted his head at his laughing friend.

"What?"

"Dude she just…" Nino was interrupted by Alya who had came running up with Marinette in tow.

"Where do you guys want to go for lunch" she said a bit too loud

"Oh there's a new cafe at the edges for the corner" Nino pointed to a small restaurant down the street a bit

"Does that sound good Marinette?"

"Uh… Y-yeah" Marinette tried her best to not stare at Adrian that would be embarrassingly creepy.

"Well then let's go" Adrian led the way and missed the death glare that Alya was giving Nino for him almost spilling Marinette's secret.

Before leaving the school yard Adrian noticed a small girl with bright blonde hair sitting on the steps deeply engrossed in a book. He has never seen her before so he assumed that she was new. Making a mental note to introduce himself later he continued to led the group the small cafe.

Alya immediately called sitting next to Nino which meant poor Marinette was stuck sitting next to crush, almost melting into her seat. She was so flustered that she could barely order her food. Most of lunch was uneventful except when Marinette almost choked on her food. Adrian had to hit her on the back and she couldn't look at him for the rest of just sighed it would seem this girl would never get over the fear of talk to her crush.

The rest of the school day seem to drag on forever and Adrian was actually looking forward to going home, glad he wasn't going to have any plans today except for homework.

"See you Nino I will text you later" Adrian called to his best friend and hopped into the limo and it started to drive away.

"Adrian I am starving! Please I need cheese!" Plagg wined and flew out in the open air. He had the peacock brooch pinned to his tiny chest with the feathers pointing down. Adrian couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

"Fine but only because you look so cute right now" Adrian tossed him the stinky cheese.

"I am not cute" but he ate the cheese any way

"So what is the peacock Kwami like" the question had been bugging him all day.

The Kwami just sighed "ugh how do I say this nicely"

"She is a lot at first" was the only thing Plagg offered before he jumped into Adrian's bag to look for more cheese.

Adrian felt disappointed if Plagg was saying she was a lot he meant it. Seeing how he was a handful himself. Now he kinda was rethinking the whole release the Kwami thing. But he was too curious to not want to fully.

He finally was home and he was too excited to try and walk to his room. This has been eating at him all day.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Plagg asked him for the fourth time

"She makes a mess of everything and is unstable"

"Like you're any better" Adrian shot back as he chased his Kwami around the room trying to get the brooch.

"Fine but I better get a butt load of camembear after this" Plagg let Adrian catch him and he took the brooch off the black cat and a dark blue circle came out of the brooch and flew a few feet back. After a few seconds a figure began to form. The Kwami was a dark blue with a long peacock tail with red and black alternating rings at the edge of each "feather". She had three small antennas at the back of her head, a small red dot on her forehead, and large light blue eyes. She looked around, a picture frame caught her eye then the boy and then Plagg. It was too much for her and she burst out crying.

 **AN: Awww I wonder why the poor thing is crying.**

 **I guess you will have to wait for next wednesday's chapter to figure out why.**

 **Please leave a review if you noticed any grammar errors I feel like I got them all but there may still be some. Also helpful criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Until next wednesday bbbbbbyyyyyyyyyeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Welcome back to my story last we left off our new Kwami friend burst into tears at the sight of Adrian and Plagg. I wonder why. Welp let's get started!

I felt bad for making you wait for the next chapter so I decided to post it a day early!

Chapter 2: Glitter Kwami

It was too much for her and she burst out crying. Plagg groaned this Kwami has always been emotional. The blue Kwami rushed forward and buried her big head into Plagg pushing her eyes into his chest. Plagg made a grumpy face and stroked her head.

"There there Lola what is the problem". The black Kwami said in a flat tone.

Adrian was surprised that the cat Kwami tried at all to try and calm her down. Plagg gave a look at him saying I told you so.

"Oh Plagg if you're out and working that means peacock hick f-failed" Lola wailed

Plagg looked less grumpy. "Oh so now we actually have a reason to cry now?"

"Plagg I always have hick a reason to hick c-cry"

"Oh so a stepped on flower is a reason now?" Plagg now sounded amused it was now obvious that the Kwami was very emotional.

"It was my favorite flower!"

Plagg rolled his eyes and pushed Lola of him his whole chest was covered in a sticky blue glitter. Lola looked at it and burst out laughing. It was pretty high pitched and Adrian was taken back the Kwami had gone from crying to laughing in a matter of seconds.

The Kwami left the blue Plagg and introduced itself to Adrian between giggles.

"Hello I am Lola I am the peacock Kwami"

"I am Adrian Agrest and I am the current cat noir"

At the the word Agrest the Kwami started to cry again. Adrian grabbed the Kwami held it in a hug.

"Hey what happened you were laughing a second ago" Adrian tried to comfort the Kwami but she just started to cry harder.

"It is just hick I can't say hick I shouldn't" Lola didn't really make sense but it was obvious that she didn't really want to talk about it.

"Do you want something to eat?" Plagg looked furious

"Don't let her near my Camembert I don't want cry on it"

"Plagg" Adrian began to say

"No it's fine I don't even like Camembert" Lola cut in

"Well what do you want then"

"Ah well if it is not too much of a bother I like raspberries"

Adrian actually did a little dance this Kwami didn't require a odd stinky food. Lola looked a little confused and pulled away from his chest. There was now a big sticky blue blob on his shirt and he was dancing.

"Did you not like that shirt?" She asked confused

"No that was my favorite shirt" he took of the white over shirt and threw it in his dirty clothes pile and told Nathalie if he he could have a bowl of raspberries.

"Then why you happy?"

"It's the fact that you eat something normal"

"Camembert is normal" Plagg butted in

"No Plagg no it's not"

A couple minutes later Natalie returned with the small bowl of raspberries.

"Here you go Lola"

The little Kwami's eyes widened and she gave a little squeal and rushed to the bowl. She took one and popped it into her mouth juices seeping from the corners of her small mouth. She looked instantly relaxed and focused on plucking the individual berry bits. Soon her mouth was covered in the sticky juice. She looked incredibly cute as she sucked on her latest raspberry.

Plagg groaned when he looked at Adrian only to find he had a dumb look of awe on his face. She wasn't that cute. Determined not to be out done Plagg laid down on a pillow and curled up and started to purr. This caught Adrian's attention Plagg rarely ever purred claiming that just because he looked a cat it didn't mean he acted like one. Confused he looked over at Lola who had also noticed Plagg's strange behavior.

"Plagg are you jealous?" Adrian asked with a raised eyebrow

"Um.. No I was just thinking about my beloved cheese"

"Yeah suuuuuurree" Adrian didn't believe it for a second.

"Adrian may I ask how came into your care" Lola asked between raspberries

"Plagg decided that he was going to ignore me and go into my father's safe. For some reason your miraculous was in there."

She sighed and put the raspberry back into the bowl. "I guess I don't know either thanks for the fruit but I am not hungry any more." She flew over to the Adrian's bed and landed on a non occupied pillow. Plagg forgetting his jealousy grabbed a tissue and mumbled that she had raspberry juice all over her mouth while wiping it off. Once done Lola gave a hug to the resisting Kwami.

"Oh plagg you may think that you are uncaring but you just proved yourself wrong"

"I know" Plagg mumbled

Adrian was about to reply when he heard a knock at the door. Plagg quickly shoved Lola and himself under the covers and Nathalie walked in.

"Adrian are you ready for your photo shoot?"

"Yes I will meet you outside in a second"

"Please don't take to long" and Natalie left the room. The kwami appear again Lola looking very confused.

"Photo shoot? Adrian what was that about?"

"Cat noir here is a model in his free time" Plagg snickered

"Correction I don't do it in my free time it is my job" Adrian wouldn't say he enjoys doing this.

"Oh didn't realize kids worked at such a young age"

"I do it for my father" Adrian replied simply and gathered his bag. Plagg jumped in and poked his head out.

"Come on Lola and bring your raspberries this takes forever"

Lola grabs the bowl but pauses.

"I can't the berries will make a mess of your bag."

Adrian looks around and spots a piece of tin foil from Plagg's cheese and gets an idea. Quickly he grabs the foil and ran to the bathroom. After washing the foil he grabbed the bowl and put the raspberries inside wrapping the foil he handed it back to Lola who looked a little confused.

"Okay get in my bag" Adrian said while attaching the brooch on the inside of a secret pocket in his bag.

After Lola went into the bag Adrien rushed outside to the limo. It didn't take long for the car to reach the studio and Adrien placed the bag at the side where he could easily see it. Lola peeked out and saw Adrien was being prepped for the shoot and she could tell that even though he put a neutral face on he did not want to do this.

"I don't think he is enjoying this". Lola commented to the cat kwami

"No he doesn't but he does it to make his father happy"

"That's sweet of him"

"Yeah but his father doesn't really pay attention to him anyway"

Lola made a very sad face and it looked like she was about to start crying again.

"Don't you dare you will make too much noise and make a mess of his bag" Plagg pushed the raspberries in her face

Lola grabbed one and stuffed it in her mouth it helped but not much. It was going to be a long three hours.

After the photo shoot Adrien eyes were drooping and it looked like he was going to nod off at any moment. In fact as soon as he sat down the limo he fell asleep. Lola looked out of the bag to see if anyone was looking. When she was certain that it was safe she flew out of the bag and landed on his head and stroked his hair. He made and purring noise and fell over and curled up into a ball. Giggling she continued and a small smile appeared on his lips. Plagg looked out of the bag to see what the noise was about and looked shocked that his kid was acting like a cat.

"You broke him" Plagg huffed

"Oh come on all cat noirs gain cat like tendencies when they gain their miraculous"

"I know but he was fighting them pretty good until now. Now he will have harder time doing so."

"You know it would happen eventually"

"Yeah I know"

At that moment the car arrived at the mansion and it stopped. The kwami hurried back into the bag right when car door opened. After a few seconds Nathalie ducked her head in to see why Adrien had not gotten out of the car right away. She tried to wake him but he just groaned and shooed her hand away. No matter what she did he wouldn't wake. The gorilla eventually had to carry him to his room and even then he didn't wake up. Once they were gone the kwami flew out of his bag and over to the bed where Adrian was curled up in the covers.

"Dang it Adrian you have a patrol with ladybug and you will be pissed that you missed it." Plagg huffed

"Why does Ladybug hate it when he is late?"

"No he looves her"

"Oh" the blue kwami giggled

"I don't think he is getting up any time soon he is really out of it"

"Well let's not waste a good thing" the black kwami flopped on a pillow and motioned for her to follow him. Soon the three of them were fast asleep and Ladybug waited at the effle tower waiting for cat noir.

"Where is he!" Ladybug asked herself. A tiny voice sounded in her ear he has been really tired lately maybe he fell asleep as soon as he got home and didn't wake up in time for the patrol. Giving up on the fact that he was coming she did the patrol herself and went home.

"I don't get it tikki he is usually early and can't wait to start the patrol" she said after transforming.

"His civilian life must be really tiring" Tikki flew over to a box of cookies and ate one whole. She knew who Cat noir was in normal life and knew that he was a very hard working boy. But she was sworn to secrecy on the matter and she couldn't tell Marinette that.

"Yeah though he could of telos me that he wasn't coming" she protested as she pulled on a pair of pjs and hopped into her loft bed. Looking at the clock it read 2:30. "That dumb cat made me late to bed" She mumbled as she fell asleep.

A/N Next chapter Adrian takes Lola to school and resists some animal urges. I feel like I made Lola a little unbelievable with how emotional she is supposed to be I am going to try and work on that next chapter.

Next chapter is going to be fun to write! Until next week byyyyyyeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey everyone welcome back to The return of a Kwami! Sorry for not posting last week. I had writer's block and I couldn't come up with any ideas for the chapter. And when I did have something it felt out of place. So the chapter may be a little all over the place. But I am happy to say I finished this chapter and I will be posting next week as planned!

Chapter 3 Animal urges

Plagg was right, when Adrien woke up in the morning he was furious that he had missed quality time with his lady.

"PLAGG! Why didn't you wake me up! My lady was probably waiting for hours for me to show up!" Adrien snapped.

"Oh please don't be mad Adrien you were so tired last night even that man who carried you to your bed couldn't wake you up. What were two little kwami going to do?" Lola touched his head and started to pet it like you would with a cat.

Adrien closed his eyes unwillingly and leaned into the touch. Then his eyes snapped open. Why did I do that! He panicked and step back falling back into his bed.

"I guess... but what was that?!"

"What?"

"Why did you pet me… and why was I enjoying it!"

"Plagg didn't tell you?"

Plagg looked up from his morning cheese and gave Lola a look, don't drag me into this you pet him.

"Plagg what are you not telling me?"

Plagg took his sweet time with the rest of his cheese before he answered.

"Kid ever since you first transformed into Cat noir have you ever noticed that you act like a cat sometimes"

"Um.. No"

"Yeah you don't show it often but when you do it is so obvious"

"Like when"

"Sometimes when you sleep you curl up in a ball and purr" Plagg snickered

Adrien looked dumbfounded.

"Oh don't worry you only do it when you sleep over at Nino's house"

Adrien was now horrified.

"E-every time or occasionally?" He asked

"Occasionally but Nino usually wakes up when you do"

"Don't tell me any more" Adrien left to go to the bathroom.

"Plagg are you teasing him?"

"No actually I didn't tell him the best part"

Lola looked at him funny.

"What was the 'best part'"

"Nino recorded Adrien gripping his arm and purring"

Lola shook her head.

"You think that's funny! Some one could find out his alter ego"

"Oh don't worry they just blame that on his lack of hugs"

Adrien walked back out after 15 minutes showered and dressed with frizzy damp hair.

"Did you dry your hair with a towel?" Plagg snickered touching the fluffed locks.

"Shut up" Adrien muttered grabbing his brush before heading back to the bathroom. The two kwami follow him and watch as he attempted to tame his tangled hair.

"What you don't like to get your hair wet?" Plagg asked teasingly

"I don't know why but being in the shower today was terrible. Usually it's just uncomfortable but today it was agonizing!"

"Then why did you spend so much time in the shower" Plagg pushed

"You are kidding right? I spent most of that time drying my hair I was done with the shower after 1 minute!"

Plagg starts laughing his head off.

"Plagg! What did you do!?"

"Nothing! This is Lola's fault"

"Hey don't blame me!" Lola huffed

"What! If you didn't pet him last night he wouldn't have his cat like tendencies awoken fully"

"You mean things like laser pointers and pets are going to make me act like a cat now?!"

"Don't forget Catnip" Plagg chuckled

"Nonononononononononono!"

"You're in denial kid"

Going to school was normal and nothing was out if the ordinary well until Nino came along.

"Adrieeeeeen!" He yelled right behind him.

"Gah!" Adrien leapt right into the air did a spin and ran right into him. They both fell to the ground and Adrien hissed.

"Dude you should have seen your face! It looked like you were going to go full on attack mode!"

"Nino don't scare me like that!"

"Yeah figuring how he almost squished me when you guys fell over!" Plagg hissed from inside his jacket.

Adrien picked up his bag from the ground and got up, Nino was laughing his head off.

"It wasn't that funny!" Adrien protested

"Oh man that was better that the video of you purring!"

"PURRING!" Adrien looked mortified that his friend video taped him acting like a cat.

"Oh I wasn't supposed to tell you that… Blackmail and stuff"

"Very funny" Adrien mumbled before regain his poise.

"What is Nino doing on the ground?" Alya asked while walking up, Marinette in tow.

"Oh you should have seen it Alya! It was better than the video of him sleeping!"

"What did you do to the poor boy?"

"Scared the stuffing out him"

"Do you need to tell me anything before I go introduce myself to the new girl?" Adrien cut in.

"Uh no go ahead dude I just wanted to say hello"

Looking around he sees the petite blonde walking with her head down clutching a book close to her chest. Walking purposely to her, he steps in front of her. She hesitantly looks up, bright blue eyes meet green.

"Hello I am Adrien I haven't seen you around before are you new?"

"Hi I am-m Grace" Grace answers in a heavy American accent.

He waits a bit for her to continue but she didn't say anything else. She awkwardly waved bye and left with her face down low.

"Wow she is suuuper shy isn't she" Plagg commented from his pocket. A squeak sounds from his bag.

"Lola are you okay?"

"Yes I thought I felt a… Never mind"

"Okay tell me if something happens later okay?"

"Sure" she sounds distracted but he doesn't push her for an answer.

In class he saw Grace again when she got picked on by Chloe.

"Ah! You're worse than Marinette, you tripped over nothing! You managed to trip on thin air!"

The Grace bowed her head and ran to the back of class and tripped on a step and almost hit the floor. But Kim managed to catch her before she meet it. She said a quiet thank you and ran the rest of the way and plopped down beside Nathaniel and buried herself in the book she was holding. Her cheeks flushed a bit.

"Oh man she is super shy" Nino commented from behind him.

"Okay everyone sit down" the teacher called from the front and Adrien heard Grace sigh a breath of relief when everyone sat down.

"Okay everyone today we are going to…"

The teacher pulled out a laser pointer and pointed at map of France. Adrien pulled his eyes away from the dot and forced them to focus on the tablet on the desk in front of him. He opted to taking notes and avoided gazing at the board and more importantly the dot. He started to shake a bit with antsiness after a couple minutes. The dot was teasing him and he could teach it a lesson. It was acting like it owned the place! He needed to calm down this dot was going to end him. He could feel Plagg in his jacket poking him. At first it helped but then it was not enough, the dot was moving too much!

A couple more pokes and then Plagg bit him. Adrien had to bite his tongue in order not to cry out. But it worked Adrien focused on the pain of the bite and the dot stayed in the back of his mind.

"... Grace can you tell me what date the French revolution started?"

Everyone turned around to face her and her face was filled with fear.

"I um can you um ask that again-n" she asks in English

"In French please"

The girl seems to melt in the desk a bit.

"Please! What did you um a-ask?" She said again in English, her voice small.

The teacher looked at her hard.

"I d-don't speak much French" she said this time in French. Her face was bright pink and she stuffed her face into her elbow.

Chloe burst out laughing.

"You don't know French! Why are you in a French school?"

"Nathaniel can you answer the question for her?" The teacher asked in a tired voice.

Adrien didn't pay attention to that answer and he looked at Grace. Her face was hidden in her arm and her wavy blond hair blocked everything else from view. That must be embarrassing not even knowing what your teacher asked you.

Lola looked out of the bag and stared at Grace with tear filled eyes.

"That poor girl"

She started to fly out but was stop by a quiet hiss from Plagg.

"Adrien once class is over go to the bathroom" Plagg told him quietly

After class Adrien rushed out and speed walked over to the bathroom. Certain the bathroom was empty Plagg flew out of Adrien's pocket and grabbed Lola out of the bag.

"What were you thinking Lola someone could have seen you!" Plagg scolded her

"She just looked so sad and lost I just wanted to comfort her!" Lola wailed back

"Oh yeah that is a good idea sit on her arm and have her freak out"

"It just reminded me of my former Peacock! But unlike her I could have done something to help Grace!"

"What happened to your chosen?" Adrien asked

"She was betrayed and she hick lost me during the chase" Tears started streaming down her face, glittery and thick.

"I am so sor…" A earthquake hits the building hard and Adrien is thrown forward.

"Plagg CLAWS OUT!" Adrien called and, while still on the floor, he transformed into Cat noir.

Grabbing the brooch from his bag pocket he ran outside with Lola following close behind. While running Adrien pins the brooch to his pocket on the inside. Reaching the from of the school he yells to Lola.

"GO HIDE!"

Sniffling she obliges and hides in a flower pot.

Running forward Adrien reached the akuma and swiped at his feet. He managed to hit the akuma's feet but instead of the man screaming in pain a loud crack was heard. The man twists a 180 degrees and faces him.

"I am Oak Pete and I will make you pay for cutting down my favorite tree!" The yells to Adrien. Oak Pete was made of oak wood and his hair was a mess of leaves and every time he moved roots would break off and reattach to the ground once his foot touched the ground again.

"Give me your miraculous and I won't turn the school into my personal garden!"

Adrien backflips to avoid a barrage of seeds that came at him from above.

"You know I always wondered if you would be affected by this I guess there is only one way to find out!"

"What?!" Adrien dived away from a big sharp piece of grass. The ground around him began to crumble and cracks shot all across the sidewalk. Plants creeped out of the cracks and shot at him. They kinda looked like mint and had a invigorating smell that made Adrien want to roll around in it. Adrien cut incoming plants with his claws and everything started to get foggy and the sweet smell got stronger. He faintly felt a Yo-yo string wrap around his waist and pull him out of the fray.

"Cat… Are you… What hap… Is that… Listening?"

Adrien could barely hear what his lady was saying.

A/N School started and I may not be able to write as often as I would like. I am going to try and keep posting new chapters each week for both The Return of a Kwami and Only Human. But if the chapter is not out that week it will be out the next week.

Until next time bbbbyyyyyeeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Welcome back to Return of a Kwami! This chapter was a joy to write at the end and was so funny that I giggled a bit while writing it.

Last time our little kitten "poked" some plants that he shouldn't have!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Catnip and Snuggles

Ladybug landed on the school roof in time to see Chat Noir claw up a bunch of harmless looking plants. He started wobbling on his feet and she throw her Yo-yo to bring him to her. The string wrapped around his waist and she pulled hard. Ladybug managed to bring him to her but something was terribly wrong, his eyes were half lidded and he didn't say a awful pun when he reached her.

He was purring very loud which surprised Ladybug quite a bit.

"Chat Noir are you alright? What happened?" She waited a moment but no reply came.

"Are you listening?"

Quick as a bullet he jumped up and hugged her. He rubbed his cheek on her shoulder and purred loudly. She tried to pull away but he had a death grip on her and wouldn't let go.

"Chat! Get off!"

"Nnnnoooooooooo kiiity happy" he slurs back with a dumb grin on his face.

"Well kitty needs to get off we need to defeat the akuma!"

"Nooooooooo snnuggle wi-th meeee"

"We can snuggle later right now we need to capture the akuma!"

"Snuggle noooow" he drawled on

She struggled to get out of his death grip to no avail, he was just holding on too tight!

"Struggling is pointless ladybug! Not when the cat wants a snuggle!" Oak Pete interrupted them.

"What did you do to him!" Ladybug yelled to Pete.

"I wanted try something that I thought might work! And boy was I right, this is hilarious. Catnip works on half cat boy!"

Crap! That's why his clingy!

"Chat can you climb onto my back, we need to get out of here"

"My ladyyyyyy loooooves meeee!"

He climbs on for a piggy back ride all while rubbing his head on the back of her neck. Getting up Ladybug started running and jumped off the roof. Quickly she grabbed her yo-yo and threw it hard across the street and swung away.

"Chat. I. Can't. Breeath!" She gasped out while running from the tree akuma.

It was infuriating getting away from the akuma. Everywhere she went the akuma popped up yelling the usual akuma things.

Give me your miraculous. I won't do this. They hurt me! It didn't help that Chat was weighing her down and constantly meowing his affections. He even kicked her feet from under her to try and snuggle her.

She finally managed to avoid Pete's prying eyes long enough to jump into her bedroom and shut the trapdoor. As soon as she hit the bed Chat Noir held her in place and snuggled and rubbed her with his face. She pinched his nose to try and snap him to reality earning a growl and a tighter death squeeze. Not knowing what to do she released her transformation and Tikki popped out landing on the cat's head. He gave a startled squeak and held Marinette closer. He didn't even notice her change in outfit he just kept purring and peppering her with kiss on her hands, talk about oblivious!

Tikki giggled slightly and brushed Chat's hair with her paw.

"Tikki what am I going to do! Oak Pete is out there right now! He is going to turn the city of Paris into his PERSONAL GARDEN!"

"Don't worry Marinette this will all turn out fin…"

Vines started climbing up the side of the building covering the windows accentuating Marinette's nervous mood. Chat noir was none the wiser and continued to idolatry her.

This was bad! Super duper bad! Not only was Chat connected to her by the hip(and head) but they were trapped in the room with no hope in sight for escape.

"Tikki how do I get him to stop!"

"You just need to wait. Chat is a affectionate kitty right now there is nothing you can do but wait."

Marinette threw her head in her hands and moaned. This couldn't get any worse.

"Marinette are you home!" Marinette's mother called from downstairs. Crap. Thinking quickly Marinette curled up and pushed with enough power to get Chat noir to fall to the side of her bed, facing away from the trapdoor, and pinned him there. Cover the cat boy's mouth she peaked over the bed and saw her mom lifting the trap door.

"Honey are you up here?"

"Yeah!"

"What are doing on the side of the bed? Why were you yelling?"

"I was reading a book and in the moment I dropped on the ground."

"Okay dear don't go outside a akuma is attacking."

"K!"

Sabine left and Marinette sighed, that could have gone a lot worse.

"Tikki how long will the catnip last?!"

"This dose could take up at least 3 hours to clear."

"Ugggggg"

Looking around Marinette spotted a laser pointer and a ball of yarn.

"Tikki, I have an idea"

Ladybug burst from the room with a hard kick to the trapdoor with a drugged kitty on her tail. Leaping from each roof with new found confidence she didn't even pause when she saw grass blades thick and sharp hover menacingly over her. She simply whipped out the laser pointer, gave a dot of light a home and let Chat do his thing. Darting forward was easy. point. . jump, easy.

Making it across the city to the Eiffel tower took ten minutes flat and patiently waiting for them was Oak Pete. Not even pausing she pointed the laser at him and watched as Chat noir jumped forward pinning him in place. To no one's surprise Oak summed some vines to attack the cat with. While he was distracted Ladybug called her Lucky charm and received a squirt bottle full of crystal clear water.

Circling the akuma her vision went gray and multiple objects glowed with poka-dots. Sprinting forward she flipped over the two boys and sprayed Chat right in the face with water. Grabbing his attention she threw the ball of yarn and moved the laser dot over it. Chat pounced and tore into the fluffy ball sending an explosion of yarn across the battlefield covering him and the akuma. Ladybug twisted around and gave a couple cringe worthy kicks to Pete's limbs sending him tumbling further into the yarn field. Jumping quickly to Chat, she squirted him again and redirected the laser dot sending him running around the battlefield with yarn attached to his legs, arms, and chest. He jumped over the akuma, around him, under him, and even ran into him a couple times to try and catch the little red dot.

The akuma looked utterly confused and down right pissed. He kept trying to hit the excited cat with his grass blade swords but thanks to Ladybug's precise aim and movement he only managed to wrap the blades in yarn. Running a bit away from the akuma she dropped the light and cooed "KITTTY!"

The reaction was instant, his head snapped back almost giving himself whiplash and bolted to her. The strings wrapped around him pulled tight against Pete as he ran toward her meowing.

"Lllaadddy! Mmmmy lady!"

Oak Pete was effectively trapped, held tight against the thick string.

As soon as Chat noir got close Ladybug sprayed his face with the water. While he was hissing and spitting trying frantically to rid his hair and face of the accursed liquid she snatched his baton from his back and jammed it into buckle of his belt tail, into the pavement and extend it and effectively keeping Chat noir in place.

With the cat in place Ladybug skipped over to the trapped akuma and snatched the golden ring from his finger and broke it. A sickly purple butterfly wormed out of the now broken ring and tried desperately to escape back to its master.

"Oh no you don't" Ladybug called while opening her compact, pinkish white light seeped from its depths and she threw it forward with practiced precision, snagging the insect from the air. Seconds later the butterfly flew out, healed and white.

"Bye bye Butterfly!" She called sweetly.

Next she threw the squirt bottle into the air with a familiar call "Miraculous Ladybug!".

Pink and red glittering ladybugs flew and soared over, fixing building, plants disappeared, and everything was as it was. Well almost.

Chat opened his heavy eyes with a groan when sunlight seeped through. Fighting through the light he opens them all the way and was greeted by the sight of a man wrapped in light blue yarn that reminded him of his precious scarf at home. Sitting up he found that he had some of the web was on his arms, legs, and chest. He tried to get up and found even while crawling he couldn't get away from his spot. He looked back and found his baton extended through his tail buckle and jammed into the concrete.

Why did he feel like a bus hit him across town?! Why was he wrapped in baby soft blue yarn?! Why was he attached to the ground!?

WHY WAS HE WET!?

A/N Its agreed, we are never giving this cinnamon roll any more catnip.

Until next week!

Bbbbbyyyyyyyyyeee!


End file.
